Daddy's sleeeeping
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: Rigsby is in a coma. He and Van Pelt are married. He is missing out on major milestones in his 5 and 2 year old daughters lives. Not very good summary, but good story, or at least I think it is.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

We might have a snow day tomorrow. A rarity for Mississippi that hasn't happened in a decade. Cross your fingers for me!!!!

* * *

Grace Van Pelt picked up her two-year-old daughter out of her crib.

"Nap over?" Her daughter, Elle, looked up at her with a sleepy look in her big blue eyes. Her auburn hair was tousled and she was wearing a T-shirt and a pull-up.

"Yes, nap over. We're gonna go see Daddy." She said, setting her down on the ground and picking her daughter's outfit up off the dresser.

"Livie?" She asked, referring to her five year old sister, Olivia. She had started to call her Livie when she learned to talk and the nickname stuck

"Yea, we're going to pick up Livie from kindergarten and then go see Daddy." She said as she picked her up to carry her out to the car.

About ten minutes later, Olivia got into the car from carpool.

"How was your day?" Grace asked as she started to drive.

"It was fun. We read and colored and picked out our kindergarten graduation gown colors and me and Kelsey and Abby got to read Sleeping Beauty during nap time because we were the goodest."

Grace couldn't help but cringe at her daughter's bad grammar, but she was only in kindergarten. She was also one of the youngest in her class. Her birthday had missed the cutoff date by 3 days.

"It sounds like you had a great day." She said looking through the rearview mirror at her daughters. She was desperate not to cry, but they were definitely their father's daughters. From their pale blue eyes to their determined attitude, they embodied everything that she loved about her husband.

As she parked the car, she turned in her seat and said, "What are the rules?"

"No running. Be polite." Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"INSIDE VOICES!!!" Elle yelled from her car seat, swinging her legs in the air.

"Yes, those are the rules." She said, unbuckling Elle from her car seat and watching Olivia slide out of hers onto the car floor and then jumped onto the parking lot.

As they walked to the reception desk, Grace told the lady their names and Elle, in her arms, looked at the woman very seriously and said, "Daddy's sleeeeeeping."

The woman smiled nicely and then gave Grace a look of sympathy.

They out on their visitors tags and then walked to his room.

When they opened the hospital room door, Grace saw her husband, Wayne Rigsby, lying on the hospital bed, in the coma that he had been in for the past 29 days.


	2. Chapter 2

So I ended up getting a snow day! Even though it's barely snowing, but the schools around here are paranoid about that kind of stuff so there should be a few updates today.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Grace could remember the day that Wayne was shot. It had been the worst day of her life.

_-flashback-_

_They were canvassing. Just questioning a victim's neighbors. None of them were even wearing vests._

"_What the hell is a kindergarten graduation anyway?" Cho was asking. Grace, from across the hall, turned and laughed._

"_Don't let Livie hear you say that."_

"_I won't. I love that kid. Seriously though man, what is it?" Cho tuned to Rigsby. He had just knocked on the door that they were standing in front of._

_Before he could answer the door opened and the man behind it shot Wayne._

_He took off running, but Van Pelt could hear gunshots and then Cho muttering, "Son of a bitch."_

_She ran over to Wayne and did a quick once over. Single shot to the chest. _

_She quickly grabbed her phone. "Officer down. Single GSR to the chest. Send EMS stat."_

"_I'll definitely wear my vest next time." He said looking at her trying to lighten the mood. She tried to laugh, but she had tried to stop the bleeding and looked in horror at her hands covered in her husband's blood._

_He started to look like he was on the brink of unconsciousness. She looked at with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Wayne, no. I know it hurts, but please stay with me. Just breathe."_

"_I love you and the girls." He said looking up at her tearfully with the words being choked out._

"_Damn it Wayne. You're not going to do that to me. Don't say your goodbyes." _

"_I love you." He said again, right before his went black._

……………_._

_That night, Grace sat in the hospital waiting room. Lisbon was watching Elle, but Olivia had insisted on staying. She was a huge daddy's girl. She was now asleep with her head in Grace's lap._

_A doctor came out with a solemn look on his face, "We were able to remove the bullet, but he's in a coma. He's not brain-dead, so he will hopefully come out of it. I am terribly sorry." He quickly walked off._

_Grace started to cry, "A coma? A coma?"_

_Olivia stirred in her lap, "Mommy, what's a coma? Where's Daddy?"_

"_Well, baby, a coma is when somebody takes a really long nap. Daddy's in a coma."_

_-end flashback-_


	3. Chapter 3

So, I had a snow day, but will probably have to go to school tomorrow and my dad's having a poker party with his nerdy vet friends, well, some of them are cute….. So you might not get an update til Saturday.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Grace watched as Olivia ran to Wayne's bed. Olivia climbed on the bed and started to talk, "Guess what Daddy? We played kickball today and I got to be a team captain and the other captain was that yucky boy Shawn and he picked all the boys and I picked all the girls. And we beat the boys!!! And then we got to pick out our graduation gown colors. I picked purple cause that's your favoritist color on me. Daddy, can your nap be over soon?"

As Olivia said that question, Grace's eyes filled with tears. She looked down at Elle in her arms. She was terrified of all the machines that her father was hooked up to.

Grace brought her over and sat in a chair with Elle in her lap while Olivia talked to Wayne. About half an hour later Lisbon knocked on the door.

Olivia kissed her father on the cheek and said, "I love you, Daddy." Then she ran to hug Lisbon.

"Give Daddy a kiss." Grace whispered into Elle's ear. She then leant down so that Elle could kiss Wayne and Elle's eyes lit up when she realized who it was. "Daddy! I love you!" She exclaimed and then blew a kiss with her hand.

Grace took Elle over to Lisbon. They visited every two days and then Grace would stay at the hospital until late. Lisbon, Jane, and Cho took turns babysitting the girls for her. Grace hadn't been back to work since Wayne was shot.

After they left, Grace closed the door and then pulled up a chair and sat down beside her husband.

She grabbed his hand and started to talk and before she knew it the tears were falling. She never cried unless it was by him. She didn't want to scare the girls and she wanted everyone to think that she could handle it.

"Wayne, I need you to wake up. I want you to be at Livie's kindergarten graduation, I want you to be there to hold my hand when Elle starts preschool, I need you to embarrass them in front of guys when they start dating, I need you to comfort me when they start college, I need you to walk them down the aisle and give them their father-daughter dance when they get married. But I need you to be there for me. You made me love you; you made me want to break the rules. We've come too far to lose it all now. I've been trying to be a good mother, but it's so hard. I feel like I'm running on autopilot. All those years ago, you needed me, but now I need you Wayne. I love you so, so much. I need you to fight for the girls. I need you to fight for me. I love you Wayne Rigsby. I love you too much. If I lose you I'll lose myself."

When she finished talking she looked at him and then leaned back in her chair and started to sob a good bone cleansing sob. She cried every night now.

………..

A few hours later after sitting and crying and holding his hand she decided to tell him something, the one thing she had never told him before.

"I know that this sounds terrible, but the first time I knew that I really and truly loved you was when I was shot. I thought I did, but I just tried to convince myself that I was wrong. Then we got together and I tried to convince myself that we were just a fling that we both needed to get out of our systems. But when I got shot, I was glad. I was glad that it had been me instead of you. I was wearing a vest and you weren't, but even if I hadn't been wearing one I still would have been glad that it was me instead. All that pain was worth knowing you were okay. Even though I was in pain, the only thing I could think about is what if it had been you? In the ambulance when I told you to wear your vest next time and that was the first thing that brought tears to my eyes, I knew. I knew that I wanted you. That I needed you, as much, maybe more, than you needed me." She glanced up at the clock and realized that she needed to get home to put the girls to bed.

She leaned down beside him, quickly kissed him and whispered, "I love you." She slowly slid her hand out of his and then walked out the door. She knew that if he didn't wake up soon, she would become a broken woman, just like Jane had become a broken man.


End file.
